Photo Album
by starstruk97
Summary: Taking Carlos Angst Prompts! Read the first chapter for details on submitting your own prompt! Story ratings will change for each chapter, so warning and rating will be above each new chapter! SEND IN YOUR PROMPTS NOW! I DONT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!
1. Ew! That's Disgusting!

SO IVE CHANGED THE FIRST CHAPTER, SO I HOPEFULLY DON'T GET REPORTED FOR ABUSE AGAIN

IF FOR SOME REASON THIS STORY IS DELETED, PM YOUR REQUESTS TO ME AND I WILL STILL WRITE THE STORIES!

BTW, I left a review, (yes on my own story) which kind of explains stuff...

Till Then :

**I will be uploading a new one-shot on April 6****th**** for the JARLOS BROMANCE DAY! Get on board and write a story if you Love JARLOS BROMANCE as much as I do!**

READ MY FIRST ONE SHOT! THEN IN THE 'AFTER-STORY' COMMENTS, I HAVE THE DETAILS IF YOUR INTERESTED IN PROMPTING!

**This is my first chapter 'Ew! That's Disgusting!' written for paigygirl15! I Hope you like it!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Violence, Racism, Swearing.**

**Prompt: Carlos gets beat up by a bully/ies for being Latino.**

"Yeah, I'll see you a hockey practise bro!" Kendall yelled out as Carlos made his way to his locker after last class.

"See ya guys!" Carlos called back cheerfully, as he watched his three other friends head in different directions. They were lucky they got most classes together, but when it came to lockers, all four were at different ends of the school. To put it simply, it sucked.

Carlos made his way to his red locker and started putting in his lock combination, trying to avoid being bumped by the crowd of by-passing students, rushing to get as far away from school as possible.

2...24...10

He opened his locker, shoving his history books on top of the large pile of text books before making a grab for his hockey helmet and backpack.

"Ew! That's disgusting!" A rough voice stood out from the rest of the rushing students. Carlos quickly searched his locker for any rotten food he may have left over the weekend. He signed when he found nothing, coming to the conclusion that the outburst wasn't directed at him. Thank god!

He slapped his black hockey helmet on his head before hearing a second outburst, "That's totally rank!" This voice was just as rough, although had a slightly deeper pitch than the one before.

Carlos lightly shook his head before stuffing his lunch box into his backpack, checking his red watch to make sure he wasn't running late. He wasn't.

"Who even let that in the country?" Another voice, this once leaving Carlos frozen.

'Were they? No they couldn't be? ... Could they?' Carlos glanced over shoulder, eyes widening at the three large boys standing a few feet from his locker, looks of disgust and hatred on the evil faces.

"Yeah that's right, we're talking to you wet-back!" The guy who had spoken first, Matt from Carlos' Math class, growled.

Carlos gasped at the racist name that rolled of his tongue, never had he been bullied or insulted because of his race, yeah he'd been made fun of because of his height and academic results, but never because of his race... until now.

He turned around fully, backpack clutched in a death grip. He looked up at the bigger boys. Matt had brown hair and eyes, was Kendall's height and played football. His two football friends, Joe and Oscar, were both as big, Joe with blonde hair and blue eyes, Oscar, the same as Matt.

Carlos gulped. Sure, he had always hated being short, whenever he couldn't reach something, whenever people tormented him, whenever his hockey opponents teamed up on him... whenever he stood next to James... but he hated it the most when he had to literally look **up**, when people where harassing him. It just made them all the more intimidating, and him, all the more vulnerable.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked confused. What was wrong with being Latino?

"Your kind is filthy! Repulsive! Our people never should have let you and your family into our country, it's just a disgrace!" Oscar spat, as if talking to scum.

"N-no were not!" Carlos cursed himself for stuttering, "What do you want?"

"We, along with everyone else, want you out of this country! Back scrubbing floors, being a slave... where you belong!" Joe took a threatening step forward.

"When did you hop the border anyway? Mummy not have enough money to keep ya, so she gave you away? Or maybe she just didn't want ya? I know us white's don't." Matt laughed, fist pumping his friends.

"N-n-no! I was born here! My mum loves me!" Carlos fought to keep tears at bay.

"Naw! He's gonna cry! Maybe that's what they do in his home country, cry cas' they don't have the balls to do anything else! Jeez, just imagine how filthy his parents are! " Matt's voice deepened.

"You bastard!" Carlos let out a war cry, jumping forward, tackling Matt to the hard tile ground. No one was allowed to insult his parents. No one.

"Gross! Get this shit of me!" Matt yelled as Carlos tried to gain the upper hand.

Joe reached down, hauling the smaller boy off his friend, weaving a strong arm around the slim chest, pinning the boy to himself.

"Bloody twerp!" Matt groaned as he got up, strutting up to the small Latino threateningly.

"I think someone needs to be taught a lesson, Matt." Oscar laughed, "A slave like this should know how to respect his superiors!"

"I absolutely agree! Joe?"

Joe nodded and laughed, feeling Carlos squirm in his grasp.

"Bow Carlos. Get on your hands and knees, and freakin' bow to me!" Matt laughed sadistically.

"Hell no!" Carlos gasped, taken back by the command.

Matt nodded and Joe released the younger boy.

"I'll give you one more chance Carlos. Bow. To. me."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Carlos cried, confused.

Matt waited one more second before slamming his fist into Carlos' face, them swiftly bringing a knee into his stomach. Carlos yelped and gasped as he fell to the ground.

"That's better." Came the snark response from Matt.

"Now kiss the ground. This isn't your soil, you should be happy you're even allowed to bow on this floor, to breath **our** air!" Oscar bellowed.

Carlos weakly shook his head, still trying to get the stars out of his vision.

Joe growled as he smashed his foot down on the small back, forcing the tiny Latino to the floor with a pained cry.

The kicks continued from the three boys for a minute before the blows stopped, leaving a weeping Carlos, beaten and bruised.

"Now, do we have to ask again?" Joe said, as if talking to a child.

After receiving no answer, Matt picked Carlos up but his shirt collar, his limp body, nearly dead weight. "You just can't learn can you?" He sent his fist into the tan face, "Don't you understand me?" _Smack!_ "Don't you understand English?" _Smack! _"Bloody spic!" _Smack! _"Go home!" _Smack!_

Matt let go of Carlos' collar, letting the kid fall limply to the ground. His form whimpered and cried weakly, face busted and bleeding.

"HEY!" A called echoed through the corridor, "What the hell are you doing? Get away from him!"

"Shit!" Oscar hissed, "Run!" The three bullies ran off before the boys coming to Carlos' rescue could catch them.

"Carlos? Can you hear me?" James whispered, falling to his knee's beside the broken boy. He got a whimper in response.

"Oh Carlitos... buddy your safe know, we're here for you. I've got you." Soothing words rolled of Kendall's tongue in a hushed whisper, as he placed his youngest friends head in his lap, large hands running through the dark hair.

"Hey Carlos, Logan here, I'm just gonna check you out. Make sure you're gonna be ok. If I hurt you or something, tell me bud, okay?" Even though he didn't get an answer, he started searching his friends for injuries, making sure bones were in one piece, and a concussion was not present.

"He's lucky." Logan concluded after a good 10 minutes, "no broken bones and I don't think he has a concussion. Just bruised and cuts, none which will require stiches. He passed out, if you didn't notice, about 7 minutes ago, which was most likely because of shock or pain. He should wake soon. Just because his physical injuries are not too bad though, says nothing for the emotional and metal ones. He has nightmares about Bitters for God's sake; these ones are going to be a hundred times worse."

"I can't believe I let this happen! I'm such a horrible friend!" Kendall let a lone tear fall, his hand never stopping stroking Carlos' hair.

"Kendall, don't say that! There was nothing we could have done! We saved him before any more damage could be done. He will thank us for that. You did your best." James through a hand around the leaders' shoulders.

"We should get him home though, he'll need to rest. No hockey for at least a week or two for him." Logan announced, standing up. "James you carry him out to the car, I'll give the coach a call, tell him we can't make it."

James went to pick Carlos' unconscious body up but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Can I? P-please?" Kendall's voice was pleading, so James stepped back and watched as Kendall picked Carlos up into his arms bridal style, cradling the tiny form to his chest, carrying him to the car.

James sighed, guess there was two that needed healing now. Their Leader and their baby brother.

**DONE! HOPED YOU LIKED IT! ESPECIALLY paigygirl15!**

**Send in your reviews for this story!**

Right now I'm going to open this story to prompts!

This is the first time I've even done anything like this, so I'm giving it a test try to see if I like it and if I'm good at it.

So this story is asking for specific prompts:

**CARLOS ANGST!** It must be focussed on Carlos being hurt or maybe all the boys being hurt, but Carlos must be included.

I think I am personally better at writing physical angst (Where he gets physically hurt) but I will take both physically and emotionally.

**I don't write Death!fic's**. Or self harm.

**I WRITE SLASH!** (Although I have never done a sex scene or really written any slash...)

**I Write Any Ratings!**

For me the oldest BTR member is James, followed by Kendall, then Logan and lastly Carlos. In your story if there is a change to this, tell me!

ALL STORIES WILL MOST LIKELY BE ONLY **ONE SHOTS!**

I **don't** write Carlos having a girlfriend. (sometimes can be worked around!)

Well I think that is about it... I'll change it if otherwise.

So send in your prompts by reviewing! And hopefully I will be able to write it soon, if not, I'll PM you! :D

**SO START SENDING IN THE PROMPTS!**


	2. For Who You Are

Hey so this is my second prompt! YAYAYAY! If you weren't notified or if you haven't read my first prompt, go back to chapter one, as I re-did the chapter, so it included my first prompt!

This prompt is taken off the first prompt, a lead off, so I suggest reading the first chapter first, although if you don't want to, you don't have to.

'**For Who You Are' was written for for vikwhis13!**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Nightmares, Racism, Swearing**

**Prompt: Carlos has past nightmares about a previous bully/ies back in Minnesota.**

'"_Yeah that's right, we're talking to you wet-back!"'_

'"_Your kind is filthy! Repulsive! Our people never should have let you and your family into our country, it's just a disgrace!"'_

"N-no!" A small voice whimpered in the darkness of his shared bedroom, "P-please?"

'"_When did you hop the border anyway? Mummy not have enough money to keep ya, so she gave you away? Or maybe she just didn't want ya? I know us white's don't." Matt laughed, fist pumping his friends._

"_N-n-no! I was born here! My mum loves me!" Carlos fought to keep tears at bay.'_

The tiny figure tossed and turned in his disturbed sleep, whimpers escaping his trembling lips. His short limbs becoming trapped within the blue sheets, causing him to struggle more to free himself.

'_After receiving no answer, Matt picked Carlos up but his shirt collar, his limp body, nearly dead weight. "You just can't learn can you?" He sent his fist into the tan face, "Don't you understand me?" Smack! "Don't you understand English?" Smack! "Bloody spic!" Smack! "Go home!" Smack!'_

"Stop!" The voice yelled out, loud enough to startle his older room-mate from his sleep.

"Carlos?" A tired voice moaned, slowly throwing the sheets from his lean body.

"S-sorry..."

"It's alright buddy." The blonde yawned, thinking his smallest friend was awake, not trapped in his own memories. "You alright?"

After receiving no answer, the blonde signed, swinging his long legs over the edge of his bed, flicking his blonde hair out of his bright green eyes. It was only then he realised that his friend was struggling, squirming as if the sheets were pinning him down, hurting him and scaring him.

"Carlos buddy? You awake?" His asked cautiously, worry evident on his face as his scrunched up his bushy eyebrows. He received a frightened whimper in response.

"Oh Carlos." Kendall whispered, standing to go over and sit on his friends' bed. "You need to wake up buddy."

Carlos' squirming increased, incoherent squeals and yelps becoming louder and more frantic.

"Woah!" Kendall shrieked, nearly receiving a black eye from Carlos' flailing hands.

"Carlos! Wake up!" Kendall grabbed his friends' hands, holding them down on his friends' chest, trying to save Carlos from hurting him or himself.

Tears fell from scrunched up eyes, breaths quickened as the thrashing went hectic, the distressed boy, screaming at the top of his lungs for his tormenter to stop.'

"CARLOS! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Kendall screamed in Carlos' ears, slapping his friend harshly across one tan cheek.

Carlos gasped, eyes shooting open as he sat up, eyes searching the room.

"Shh Carlos, I'm here." His older friend soothed lightly, waiting for Carlos to adjust.

"Huh? Kendall?... O-o-oh God!" Tears poured down tan cheek, the sobs wracking his small torso.

"Shh... It's alright, you're ok. I've got you, I've got you." Kendall whispered pulling Carlos to his strong chest, holding the weeping boys close as his hands combed through the short hair, waiting from the youngest boy to calm down. "I'm here, it's alright. You're safe. I've got you."

Carlos buried his head into Kendall's muscular chest, seeking the warmth and protection his older friend always provided. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey! There's nothing to be apologizing for buddy! You can't help if you have a nightmare. Everyone has them." Kendall's hand rubbed up and down the shaking back, soothing the young boy.

Kendall waited till Carlos calmed down. "Can you... ahh... do you want to talk about it?" Kendall asked nervously, not knowing what to do.

Carlos shook his head which was still buried in his stronger friend's chest.

"Can you please tell me what it was about, Carlos?" Kendall needed to know what has caused his friend so much fear. "Please?"

"Uh... there was this really mean lady... and she... ate all the corndogs... and..." Carlos rushed his words, muffled by Kendall's chest.

Kendall signed and pushed Carlos back by the shoulder, keeping a grip on them, "Carlos, I know when you're lying, everyone knows you can't lie. Please Carlos, trust me. You can tell me anything and I'll be here for you."

"R-really? A-are you sure?" Carlos stuttered, looking down.

"I'm really sure."

"A-and you promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"You can't break promises!" Carlos exclaimed, obviously trying to stall.

"Carlos!" Kendall lightly grabbed Carlos' chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes, "I promise."

Carlos signed. "I-it was about M-M-Matt... and Oscar and Joe." A silent tear fell down his tan cheek.

"Oh Carlos!" Kendall pulled the boy to him once again.

"All the things they said!" Carlos let his tears fall again, "The b-beating."

"Shh..." Kendall hugged his friend tighter, guilt building up as he remembers the day clearly. "What brought this up 'Los? You haven't spoken of that... in a while."

"A-at diner... w-w-when we were eating and I choked on that piece of meat, remember? And then I coughed it back up? Yeah, w-well then James squealed a-a-and said... s-said 'E-e-ew! T-that's D-d-dis-" Carlos cut off with a loud sob, hugging Kendall close.

Kendall remembered that exact sentence being the first one Matt had said to Carlos on that horrible day. Although he hadn't been there then, after a week of begging and pleading Carlos to open up to them, he had told them everything, to the last detail.

"You know his didn't mean it that way don't you? James would never do that."

"I k-know. It just triggered the m-memory." Carlos cried.

"Carlos, you know your race is not something to be ashamed of, right?" Kendall asked, sensing Carlos' depressing thoughts.

"Then why did they say that?" Carlos hiccupped.

"Because there are some people in the world who can't accept how wonderful you are. They can't accept change or being different. But they aren't the people you should worry or think about Carlitos, it's the people who care for you, Mrs Knight, Katie, all your friends, Big Time Rush, it's our thoughts that matter. And do you know what we think?" Kendall patted the back, as the sobs died down.

Carlos looked up, wanting to know the answer.

"We think you're the most amazing, crazy, fun loving, and adorable guy in the world. You're our best friend for a reason Carlos. You're a piece of our lives, and without you, of life wouldn't be complete."

Carlos blushed and smiled nervously. "T-thanks."

"Anytime bud." Kendall hugged Carlos in silence for a minute.

"Now, do you want to sleep in my bed for the rest of the night?" Kendall offered, feeling Carlos' tense muscles.

Carlos looked up, eyes wide with fear.

Kendall laughed, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. It can be our secret. I'm not gonna embarrass you."

Carlos smiled and mumbled, "Thank you."

"That's alright lil' bro." Kendall got into Carlos' bed, pulling Carlos tight to his chest before covering both of them in the sheets.

Carlos snuggled closer to the warm chest, feeling safe, as he fell into a more peaceful sleep than his last.

Kendall smiled as he watched Carlos fall asleep. He was able to help Carlos this time. Alone.

**DONE! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! DEFAINTLY vikwhis13! BTW THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A BROMANCE NOT SLASH! ALTHOUGH YOU COULD PROBS TAKE It BOTH WAYS!**

**If you have any prompts or advice r&r!**


End file.
